Edward Watches Bella Sleep
by felblossom
Summary: Edward's POV from the first night Bella and Edward spend together in Twilight, with an unexpected twist... ;


She was so naïve, so foolish. She had invited Death to her bedroom – even to her bed. Charlie was sound asleep in the other room, I could have my way with her and not a soul would stop me in the dark silence. Her blood sang its sweet song, the smell watering my mouth. The thick blue vein was throbbing beneath her soft and translucent skin; one fast movement and I could drain her of all her life-giving juice. She would feel no pain, maybe she wouldn't even wake from her slumber - I'd be fast enough to ease her passing in a single, mortal strike. I was not even hungry, but I'd let myself get intoxicated, have her essence spread through my body. Her warmth would linger for a few moments, until the venom would break it down into venomous particles, and erase her existence from this world. Those few thrilling moments would be worth the risk. . .

She suddenly moved slightly in her sleep, waking me from my bloodlust. Her lips curled up into a slight smile and she murmured my name. I knew deep in my un-beating heart that I would never be able to live with myself if anything would happen to her. I would never ever allow myself to taste her blood. I could never harm her innocent soul like that. No, never. She was like my own personal sun that warmed me from inside, making my skin glisten. . .

"Edward," Bella breathed in her sleep. "I love you."

It was moments like this that I really wished I could see what was going on inside that wondrous mind of hers. I couldn't help smiling a crooked grin; her words had invoked a sensation in my chest which almost felt like a heartbeat. . . The perfect angel let a small moan escape her lips, as she moved again. Then her breaths became more shallow and jagged, and I could hear her heart beating faster, the singing of her flow growing louder.

My marble posture stiffened in sudden realization. Bella, my sweet and innocent Bella, was dreaming about me in a way I most certainly did not approve. . .

The skin of her cheeks was flushed, her lips parted, and she whispered my name again. It was with a combination between shock and excitement that I watched her. She writhed underneath the covers, and the look on her face was of pure ecstasy. I suddenly felt the venom course rapidly through my veins; a sensation I had not felt in my ninety years as undead, and the sheer force of it was unlike anything I had felt before that either. The rush of it even silenced the clamor of Bella's blood, though she was the cause of this new song as well.

The knowledge that I was the ultimate cause for this debauchery without even touching her almost drove me mad. All I had to do was to roll over onto her; press my lips against her sizzling skin and ravish her body. Her supple bosom swelled underneath her shirt, like two forbidden apples just waiting for me to bite into. I felt myself rising like a full moon in my pants. I could tear her apart, and make her love it. . .

No, no. Not now, not like this. I inched backwards, unaware of how close I had gotten. I may be a sinner, but this was no excuse. She was too pure, too fragile. I had to exercise every bit of self-restraint I had in me, but I managed to calm the monster inside me.

The throbbing in my lower abdomen still remained though, refusing to go away. Bella moaning my name again did nothing to ease the swelling either. I sighed despondently. She was fragile, but I sure 

wasn't! I unbuttoned my trousers and let the animal out. I had never seen that part of myself like that before. It was pale and unbreakable as granite, rising like the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

Tentatively I stroke the cold marble, and a surprised grunt grew in my throat before I could stop myself. The pleasure was unlike anything in this world, I suddenly couldn't care less if I was going to Hell. I increased my movement, not holding anything back. I was rapidly growing unaware of anything else going on around me. There were no voices or singing in my head; I only heard Bella breathing beside me. My own breaths were mimicking hers, some caught in my throat.

My pleasure was about to reach its climax, and from the way I felt Bella's fingers clutching the mattress so was she.

"Oh, Edward!" she screeched, pushing me over the edge. 'Oh, Edward' indeed.

I lay with my eyes closed for a while, trying to calm myself; trying to stop the world from spinning. The full extent of what had happened began to dawn on me. I opened my eyes to witness the scene. Topaz-colored liquid, sparkling in the moonlight, stained the hem of my shirt, trousers and underwear. I let out a fast trail of curses, in a voice I hoped was too low for human ears.

I got off the bed and tried to tidy myself up as best I could, and slipped my jeans back on. I was still un-presentable in my current state; I would have to leave.

Bella was still and quiet now, in a dreamless sleep. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, which was till scorching hot. She stirred, but did not wake.

"Be safe, my heart," I whispered and left through her window.

I prayed my house would be empty.


End file.
